Heroism Is an Action
by Rurucadooloo
Summary: Who said darkness could only harbor villains? Who said that All Might was popular In America? Everyone has origin stories, everyone fought their way to the top. But the little bonds they made along the way made all the difference in their lives. OC x All Might/Aizawa
1. Chapter 1 Hero Business

**So...due to finding no flipping fanfictions for All Might and Shouta Aizawa I had to change that. And like...I know I often start a fanfiction and discontinue it but I feel like Boku No Hero Academia is going to be like HXH in my heart. I absolutely adore this anime and I hope that this fanfiction will be enjoyed as much as my popular hxh fanfic.**

 **There will be three parts to the story. The first part is more or less a prologue up to All Might's battle that causes All Might's body to begin to deteriorate. Part two will be during the 4 year gap after that and then part 3 will be along side what is taking place in the anime. I hope you all give it a chance. I've brain stormed many ideas for it. Please let me know what you think in a review. It's my best motivation. Peace and love y'all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hero Business**

There was nothing more nerve wrecking than standing on the edge of a building with the world beneath you going about their day. The sun was blinding for a New York day late into January, the air that surrounded me was chilled with the wind blowing through me every so often. It was moments like these she felt most alive.

Should she jump? What would the world be with one less hero? The thought tickled her heart and she smiled to herself. 'The people back at the agency would love to see me go, huh.' Her personality was shrouded in mystery to them and top that with a dangerous quirk and you get yourself the most disliked hero amongst your fellow co-workers.

But whatever. It never mattered to her what others thought about her. The reason she became a hero wasn't for them nor for the acceptance of the city she grew up in.

This hero business was a lot more personal to her.

She stepped off the building.

The woman was greeted with the wind cutting the air as she plummeted toward the ground. Her heart pounded so hard she could hear the blood rushing through her veins. The blast of cold air made every nerve in her body go numb. A laugh was lost through the fall left her lips and she spread out her airs to enjoy the fall. For a split second memories shattered the approaching ground, her accomplishments seemed to rip through her very existence. The questions that often plagued her very existence at the for front.

And then nothing. It was like she could throw it all away as she fell. It was almost like she was flying. What had an old friend told her once upon a time?

 _'You don't have to be what they think you are.'_

She was too far up for anyone from the bottom to see her make the life and death decision. Then, in the final second before the approaching ground collided with her body, something-someone snatched her out of the stunt and she found herself going back up into the air without her own accord. Brown eyes snapped up to the face of a blond hero that had whizzed her back up to another roof top building and 'safely' placed her back down on her own two feet. "Eh?"

It was that new recruit from Japan who had been posted in the same area as her. While mutations in humans had become more and more frequent in the past few decades there was no way the young lady could hide the awe of his height and muscular form-easily shadowing the heroes at the headquarters. The stories that had been circulating around his accomplishments had been wowing all of Asia and now it was spreading all over the states as well. It was All Might, the man that had taken the world by surprise.

"Don't worry Ma'am I've got you now! You're safe from harms way," His voice was booming with energy despite just saving her from what he thought to be a suicide attempt. Suddenly in a delayed manner, his eyes widened as he recognized that she was no random civilian but the hero he had been assigned to assist. "Wait-"

She raised a brow and tapped the side of her mask that covered the upper part of her face. Her true identity only known to a select few. It looked like he finally realized who she was; it was none other than Rain, known for her infamous quirk Black Alchemy, "I don't think I was in need of saving though," her maroon colored lips glistened slightly as she gave him an amused smile. "I'm glad to know you're just edging to save a life. Though I promise you, you can't just come and save me every time I hop off a building."

He laughed an oafish laugh. There was an air around him that was far different than the people she worked with. Perhaps he was a fool? Her comment seemed to have put him on the spot and she mentally slapped herself, did she screw up with this guy as well?

"Glad to hear to was a false alarm!" he rubbed the back of his neck his free hand on his waist, his chest puffed out like a true superhero, "it would be a shame to see a hero like yourself leave the world like that."

"Nah, I think I'm just popular amongst the guys for being able to fight in a skirt," she shrugged and stepped back onto the edge of the building, "Even though I'm a hero, people are scared of the dark."

"Then you'll keep fighting to show them that you are the light out of the darkness, because that is what a hero does!"

She looked over her shoulder, bewildered by his heroic personality. Quite the character.

"Sounds about right. Anyways keep up the good work. We'll have to report to the big man tomorrow."

She stepped off the ledge and the marks beneath her sleeves came to life to latch themselves onto the opposing building to break her fall.

* * *

 **{Two days earlier}**

The American Hero Agency had the same chaotic atmosphere it did every fall. It was the time of year where hero agencies reached out and exchanged heroes to help gain required experience to become the number one hero. Strange enough this decade the number one hero that seemed to be grabbing all the medias attention was the one known as All Might.

The system was set up so that the lower ranking heroes in the agency helped introduce high schoolers from special private schools- to what awaited them. Series of events such as tournaments took place, that kept an eye out on new recruits. Higher ranked heroes set up exams for those who wanted to register in their hero program and other high ranked heroes were assigned to exchange heroes to help them adjust to their new surroundings.

It was a special year for Rain. Finally after three years of hero work she had climbed the ranks to be amongst the top ten. The quickest rising hero in terms of power any one had seen in a decade. She'd proven to the people who questioned her heroism that she was capable of being a hero-a strong one at that. And as part of the top ten she would be assigned to one of the exchange heroes to make sure that they could adapt to their new surroundings as well as take part in epic team ups that would be hyped up in the media. A clever marketing trick for sure.

"Well if it isn't our gloomy little rain cloud making her way through like she's a big shot!" the same ridicule that Rain had hoped to leave behind in high school had followed her to her work place in a form that went by the name Evelyn-hero name: Queen Bee.

She was a cocky woman that stood a staggering five feet and eleven inches-not including the extra four inches her heels gave her. Her costume was striped black and yellow and her dirty blonde hair tied up high to avoid it getting in the way when she fought. Rain's biggest obstacle in the agency.

"Nice to see you too," Rain replied back in a detached manner, after three years of her shit the black haired woman was almost immune to her repetitive attempts of provocation, "Ms. Hero rank 57. wait what's that? I'm still ranked number 3? Strongest female hero in America?"

"Oh god, shots fired," Rain glanced over at her friend Speedo who had thrown his arm over her shoulder and pointed at Evelyn with his fingers as if he'd fired a gun at her, "Why even try messing with her?"

The blonde heroine balled her fists, "Oh shut it. As if it even matters. People like her who can't even trust her fellow heroes, can't be trusted themselves."

"You're just scared she'll be prettier than you when she reveals her true identity," Speedo poked fun.

"Yea right. Get lost Speedo, no one likes you here either."

"Naw, I'm sure your friend Nica would disagree," he gave the girl by her side a wink, the woman instantly getting flustered and looked away. Rain blinked in surprise and looked over at the tall man beside her, "You slept with Panther? I didn't know that."

He elbowed her in the face to get her to shut up, "I took her on a date idiot."

"Now THAT'S impressive," Rain stepped away before her friend tried to throw another hit at her. Evelyn who'd threw a glare at her friend blew off steam at the girl before storming off. With a sigh Rain looked up at the man who'd always had her back and smiled, "Thanks Mike."

"Anytime. I wouldn't want her to know my identity either if I knew she's out to get me like that, yeesh. She'd probably send the media over to your house-wait does she know where you live?"

"No thank god. Can you imagine?" both spoke a while longer in regard to what their jobs were for the day before she had to cut their conversation short, "Whelp, I'll be off then, I'm supposed to be assigned my new partner for the next few months. I'll see you tonight at the ceremony."

"Ah that's right. Ms. Number 3. Good luck and knock'em dead!"

* * *

The office of the president of the massive hero agency was located at the top of the tower of A.H.C. it was as many movies portrayed a big boss office. Glass walls with the view of the city, heavy 3 ton desks that were impossible to even push, fine leather chairs, a sitting area, and so forth. In fact Rain was sure they had used the very office for certain films she'd seen in theatres.

"Ah good morning Tala."

The president of the Agency went by the name Callahan Joseph. A man with a tough expression but a kind spirit. A person she trusted, a person her family had trusted, "Morning and happy Birthday. You don't look a day over sixty."

The man gave a heartily laugh, used to her little comments, "Well aren't you sweet."

"The sweetest," she gave him a smile and shifted her weight from one leg to another awaiting the new assignment, "So what's up?"

Callahan cleared his throat, "Well, first off I wanted to congratulate you on your recent achievement. Rank no. 3 is quite the feat." she nodded in agreement, "I fell outta bed when I checked the ranks on my phone this morning too."

People were finally trusting her as a hero.

"You deserve it. I've never seen someone train as hard as you. I'm sure Noah and Akemi would have been proud."

Rain could only muster a half-hearted smile at the mention of those names causing Callahan's expression to soften a little more than usual, "Sorry that was insensitive of me."

"You're fine. It's been what, six years?"

Callahan didn't reply with an answer but decided to change the topic all together, "...How's your Japanese as of late?"

"Hm? Well, I actually signed up for two classes this semester, but it's a little rusty. I need to hurry up and finish up my credit hours. Most of the people in my college classes are all younger than me. Why? Is Eraserhead coming back?"

"No, no, its not about Eraserhead. Regarding your partner for the upcoming months. I'm are you've heard of him."

Rain's expression slowly turned to a look of dismay, "ALL MIGHT?"

"Yes. You'll be working with All Might. The board concluded that you'd be the best fit since you've worked with previous heroes from Japan and have taken up learning the language in your 'leisure' time."

Her mind was still stuck on the idea that she would be stuck in the shadow of the recent legend that swept the world with his pillar of justice moral.

"Don't worry he isn't like most of the heroes here. He's got a solid heart of gold."

"I'm not worried, just a little nervous. People are already calling him a legend and I'm the opposite."

"Use this as a learning opportunity. I know you have the charisma without your mask to be lovable. You just need to learn to show it as a hero. This could be good for you."

"Uhm. Sure."

he patted the top of her head, "Goodness Tala, no matter how old you are I still feel like I'm talking to a sixteen year old."

"That definitely didn't make me feel better," she answered back with a suppressed smile, "I turn twenty four in three months. I highly suggest you start treating me like a grown woman.

"Sorry love, family doesn't get that kind of treatment."

Rain almost teared up at his words, "Don't forget our birthday date this weekend. Send Ashley my love, can't wait to see you both."

With that they wrapped up their discussion, her introduction with All Might would await her that very night at the dinner ceremony for the start of another year of heroism.

"Happy New Year's Eve."


	2. Chapter 2 Happy New Year

Chapter 2: Happy New Year

The Hero ceremony took place every year on the Eve of New Years. Those like Rain who had yearly contracts with the agency had to take part in the celebration of the New Year and to greet those who came abroad to show their talent to the U.S. A job that had become a chore to the dark haired woman after attending it for the fourth time in row.

This time however was a little different. This year her name would be mentioned in the top ten rankings and she would greet her new partner. This time she was just a tad more popular than before. She sat in one the seats near the stage where the speakers spoke into their mics, their gaze directed into the cameras that recorded them live. Callahan delivered his speech to the masses and then to the heroes that sat before him waiting for the after party. One by one he announced the foreign heroes and their partners, each time earning him a round of applause. When her name was announced followed by All Might she stood up and gave a short wave to those around her, her masked eyes catching All Might a few seats away doing the same thing.

He was a massive man with a wholesome laugh. His features weren't like the average Japanese but rather bold and angular like a grown white male. Was that part of a mutation quirk? His smile was wide and broad across his face as he looked in her direction and gave her a two fingered salute. She returned it was a half smile before sitting back down, tucking her shimmering black dress beneath her legs.

The after party came to life shortly after. All the heroes were joined by celebrities of all shapes and sizes, and even well known politicians. There by the pool was Agua Gal, a favorite from the West Coast, rumor had it she was dating Fernando the human fire ball. She chit chatted away with famous celebrity Chris Bryans. Others like Arnold Mayors, a popular political comedian, joked around with the humorous duo Wyatt and Volt.

Rain's gaze hopped from one group to another as she awkwardly stood in the farthest corner of the outside party. Her after party outfit was a laced long sleeved crop top with a high waist-ed tight leather skirt that had a slit that ran up the side. Her naturally curly hair was straightened and thrown over to ne side of her shoulder, its length reaching down her chest. The upper part of her face still hidden by a victorian styled mask.

"Helloooo, are you even listening?" It was Speedo giving her a playful knock on the head as she sipped at one of the virgin drinks and observed the many individuals.

"How much do you want to bet that Chris is gonna get in Agua Gal's pants tonight?" she completely disregarded her friends question with her own. The speedy hero looked over in the direction her eyes were in, automatically interested in such a scandalous comment and made his own observation, "Whelp FernAgua will surely be missed. Can't wait to see the break up. Think he'll burn Dream boy over there?"

"Eh nah...maybe... they were polar opposites anyways."

Speedo gulped down his drink and made a move to take Rain's when he raised a brow, "Wait a minute, is that lemon water?" he burst out laughing when she nodded skeptically and adjusted her mask to hide the red blush on her cheeks, "What? What's so funny? You know I don't drink."

"Oh my God. You're such a little girl," he wiped at his eye and gave her a one armed hug, "This. This is why people like Queen Bee and Agua Gal get laid and you don't."

"It's the only way you get laid," Rain answered back in an almost monotone remark. A blow in her friends's ego, "Besides, I have gotten laid. Just not in a blind sighted one night stand kind of way thank you very much." she watched intently as someone tried to spike a girl's drink. The night she had caved in and given herself a chance to share a moment with a man who was long gone was yet again suppressed by the party that had taken life around her.

"How does someone get into a relationship with you?" he asked curiously.

Rain smirked, "That's a secret. But yes I did get 'laid' and you met the guy too."

That blew his mind. Rain wasn't sure if his flabbergasted reaction was the alcohol or genuine "i can't believe you were able to get laid by someone from the agency.' "FUCK. You're kidding-is he here?"

"Nope..." something in her sleeve came to life as she activated her quirk. The power to create out of the darkness that was embroidered in her flesh allowed a black ribbon like tentacle so slip to the floor and weave through the crowd. Her intensified brown eyes never breaking away from the man who flirted with his unaware date who took his drink. Without hesitation she swiped the mans feet with the tentacle causing him to loose balance and fall over at the girl causing the drink to fly out of the young woman's hand.

Rain snickered a little and looked up at Speedo who gave her an impressed clap of the hands, "You are a piece'ah art."

"WHY GOOD EVENING."

the duo jumped at the loud voice from behind and glanced over to find that it was All Might who had decided to grace them with his presence. Holy shit. Both stared at him in awe. Up close the foot and a half really made a difference in their height. Even Speedo who was known to be tall was nothing in comparison.

"God Damn! You're a building!" Speedo commented, his eyes glued to those hideous antenna like hair pieces jetting from the top of his head, "How much gel do you use to keep those up?"

"They're actually naturally erected upwards," the flashy hero answered while letting his hand run up those bizarre strands of hair. His word choice of 'erect' however got the slightly drunk Speedo to raise a riot as he held his stomach with laughter."He said ERECT. Oh god. This guy."

Rain feeling the rudeness her friend had presented far to much elbowed the asshole in the ribcage, "Gomen. Mushi shite kudasai, _Please ignore him,_ " she spoke back in Japanese, " He's drunk."

The man gave her an expression of surprise and answered back in his native tongue, "Nihongo wo hansu koto ga dakimasuka? _You can speak Japanese?_ Nihonjin desuka? _Are you Japanese?_ " unable o tell with the mask hiding her crucial features. She smiled in return amused by his jump to conclusions and shook her head. "Ie,ie demo benkyou shita. _No but I've studied it._ "

"That's awesome!" He gave her a dramatic thumbs up. Instantly earning him a laugh. What an oddly exaggerated man he was.

"Heeyyyy no fair, don't use a language I can't speak!"

"Speedo, you're drunk."

"Speedo? That's like Speedos. Who came up with that?!" Her friend answered back. She laughed and patted his head, "You did. Anyways, Mommy here has important manners to handle why don't you go see Nica. She's been eying you since you threw yourself at me."

"Nica? That's right! Niiicaa~!"

There was a difference between Speedo making fun of the co-workers that saw on a day to day bases and the new heroes that came from abroad and were assigned specifically as her partner. She'd have to be able to cooperate with them for longer periods of time. A skill she was still weak with despite her attempts since that man had briefly come into her life.

There was so much she was still trying to learn.

"NO problem! I look forward to fighting crime with you as a TEAM! Lets look toward a better future!" again he spoke with such animation the would have caught most of the American heroes off guard. She was quickly realizing those very vibrant words and actions that flooded the media was nothing more than an unnatural act. He was hiding something-an identity.

It was difficult for Rain not to smile. His oddness was different.

"We're going to have to get you accustomed to our American ways big guy. We aren't in a marvel comic you know," not that she recalled any over the top flamboyant justice freaks like this guy. Still it was all she could come up with before the mass of people started the end of the year count down. Swept away by the atmosphere she joined in, letting her voice be lost with the cheering as the new year began with color lit skies and falling confetti.

"Happy New Year big guy! Lets give this world everything we've got!"

"I Like the sound of that Ms. Rain! Your spirit is a lot more fiery then I expected!" he gave her a thumbs up.

"Miss?" Rain shook her head, "It's just Rain, big guy. I'm only twenty-two." so he had assumed her personality would match her power huh? It made sense. Before she could continue their conversation the man was mobbed by a trio of three women. Party crashers-perhaps celebrity children she was not aware of. She gave him a smile and backed off. No reason to become a third wheel and cock block a man she had no interest in.

"Well I'll see you at the agency. Nice meeting you-oh and try not to get carried away."

With that said she placed her glass on a passing tray and decided to take her leave. This would be the perfect time to loose herself through the tall buildings of the city.

* * *

" _I gotta say I'm going to miss you,"_ her voice betrayed any attempts of composure she had as she stared up at the shaggy haired man. Her lips formed a pout as he gave her a smirk and leaned in to swipe them away in a heated kiss. Both their breaths mingling together at the intense moment that came to them in an unexpected time. Her arms wrapped around his neck bringing his body closer to her, the seconds that passed with them in the dim lit room grew longer and longer with the snow storm raging on outside. Her fingers were tangled in his shabby black hair that draped his face. Her pinkish red lips traced along his jaw down to his neck, memorizing every part of his body in a desperate attempt to keep them in her memory.

She almost wished he wouldn't leave.

No other words were exchanged as their bodies clashed, tumbling through the sheets both feelings escalating quickly knowing that this would be their final night together.

Shouta Aizawa.

* * *

Rain awoke to the banging coming from her front door. Which made her question who the hell could possibly knock that hard for her to wake up from her heavy sleeping. Tiredly she groaned loudly and rolled off the side of her bed, dragging the sheets down to the floor with her. She heard the faint meow of her cat and a thud as she got tangled along the sheets.

"Whhhyyy is someone here at the ungodly hour of 2 pm in the afternoon?" she groggiling to her cat as she shuffled through he open area, tripping down the two steps in her living area, toppling over in the process and hitting her head in the corner of the coffee table.

Knock knock knock. Riiiiiiiiiiing. The door bell.

"I AM GOING TO HURT SOMEBODY."

She slammed the door open, an agitated expression in shameless display. The bump on her forehead bled freely over face, "I AM NOT INTERESTED GO AWAY."

The curly haired blonde on the other side of the door stared at the terrifying form in front of her. It was Edna. A young woman who had become one of Rain's closet friends since high school. She was a down to Earth young woman with looks that could sway many of those who took time to soak in her soft feminine features. It came as a surprise to most that she wasn't the party girl type and Worked rather obsessively toward bettering the lives of others through volunteer work. A noble dream for a quirkless girl.

"What happened to you?"

"God damn Edna. You know I'm not a morning person."

"It's 2:05 in the afternoon!"

"…." Rain slammed the door and went back inside to make some coffee. Her friend barging in after her, "I didn't get home until 6 in the morning…."

"Woah! You stayed at the party that long?-eh cover up that open wound before you make your coffee."

"No," she dodged a little till her friend got her to sit down with a mug of coffee. After a short whining, biting, and moping Rain was bandaged up and the caffeine was starting to work its magic on the black haired girl.

"Kyaa, that hit the spot. Sorry for biting you. I was grumpy."

Edna gave her a glare and rubbed her forearm, "You're an animal."

Both laughed.

"So what brings you here?" Rain asked as she tied back her messy locks of hair, "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

"He had to go to work," she placed her cup down and steered the conversation back to her reason for the unplanned visit, "I saw the news this morning. Everyone's going crazy over all the team ups and the specifically made plenty of observations on you and All Might being together."

"Haa. Not surprised. We're technically opposites."

"Look what picture they used for you," Edna lifted up her phone to reveal the most sinister picture that could possibly been found on the internet of her. She had no official pictures released to the public nor had she agreed to go on any late night shows for interviews. Her paranoia of having her hero live intertwine with her peaceful one had gotten out of control after she'd become more and more popular amongst the people.

She was even referred to as a reaper after having her black tentacle substance form a scythe. She'd seen the forums, people had fun wondering who she was and what her quirk was. Their imagination was wild when they tried to explain her existence and why she fought for the side of justice.

To the world, she was just a mysterious black force and she was okay with that for now.

"Great. It's an Evil/Good team up. fun."

"Tala," Edna grabbed her friend's hands. Her eyes serious, "I've known you for years now. I know you're scared of what they might say about you but...if you keep hiding how do you expect them to trust you if anything happens?"

"What are you talking about? Everything is working out fine."

The blonde shook her head, "I don't know Tala."

* * *

 **Sorry for nay butchering of the canon characters. _ Let me know what you think! I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Rising Stars

**Chapter 3 The Rising Stars**

Everything was different than what he was familiar with back home. Toshinori stood there atop the buildings of the city that never slept and watched as it took on a life of its own. Though the sound of the people trying to live their lives however peaceful and the winds that cut through his muscled body, it was different than back home.

Of course New York was not Tokyo.

But he could quickly tell that the people were not accustomed to such cliché forms of justice as he had anticipated. For some reason he couldn't understand why they joked around about his Detroit smash on Good Morning America and his other power names. He thought for sure that they would appreciate the awesome ring to a North Carolina punch. He couldn't really wrap his mind on the culture gap…it must have been an American thing…

'None the less! I'm here to spread Justice!' he thought to himself. The Symbol of Peace had to be known by everyone. Another part of it was that he really did love America and the opportunities it brought to all the hard working people. Why else did he study English and name his attacks after capitals and states?

His shadowed eyes spotted something in the distance. His hand went over his brow to shield it from the rays of sun. Was that a woman on the edge of a building?! His heart raised, he hoped to God that she was not about to do what she thought she was. The muscles in his legs tensed up, ready to shoot him through the air on his will.

The woman took the step and he found himself flinging himself through the air. Blonde hair flew back from the force, his body cut through like a knife and his huge arms wrapped around the woman's much smaller frame as he caught her in mid-air. Effortlessly, he rebounded and by kicking off the side of the building and into another direction until they landed onto the roof tops of a smaller building.

"Don't worry Ma'am I've got you now! You're safe from harm's way-" he started only to find himself staring at a masked face of the heroine he was assigned to, "Wait."

It was Rain. He apologized quickly to her amusement at his mishap. He was too quick to come to any woman's rescue. He took a good luck at the infamous heroine. He had read her files to get a better idea of her before they began working 'together.' Much like himself, not much was known about who she was outside being a hero and her wild quirk that seemed to create and control from the black marks on her arms.

And from what he saw on the news, the people here did not like what they did not know especially when it came to quirks related to darkness.

"Even though I'm a hero, people are scared of the dark," he watched her step back on the edge ready to leave him without a chance to converse. Her words were almost accepting to the unfair reality she had to face. Quirks had been around for decades now yet they still had some ways to go when it came to who would be a hero, who would be bound to the norm, and who would be looked down upon for their 'villainous' power.

"Then you'll keep fighting to show them that you are the light out of the darkness, because that is what a hero does!"

The way she chuckled only made it clearer to Toshinori that she was far more innocent than what the media made her out to be. His eyes followed her off as she swung her way around the buildings and disappeared from his sight.

He found himself repeating her name beneath his breath and he couldn't help but scoff at how her own hero name couldn't have been chosen better to try to appeal to the public.

* * *

"It's been two weeks since the announcement that you two will be working together and yet you two are the only ones who haven't made any public appearances. Do you know what that means Tala?" Rain found herself getting scowled by Callahan early that morning. She gave a casual shrug and glanced toward the window choosing to be nonchalant about her decisions, "That there aren't any serious crimes that require two big named heroes to destroy anyone?"

"It means you look bad. He's out there laughing with the people and bringing justice to anyone and you're just hiding in the shadows."

"Well I did catch criminals. It was just not done in front of a crowd," she muttered with a pout. I mean those I help are grateful to me."

"The idea behind being partners is working together Tala. You cannot always rely on yourself."

Rain got defensive, "I work fine with others when there's an actual assignment or villain."

The old man sighed and shook his head. Sometimes it felt pointless to talk to this young woman. The combination of a powerful flashy quirk with a humble personality and a desire to live an honest simple life did not help her image on the media. He took a file off his desk and passed it to her.

The black haired young lady exchanged a questioning look, "What's this?"

"You'll find all the information you need about a villain named Titanic Hulk. Someone helped him escape prison last night and is on the loose-" the intercom on his desk interrupted him with the secretary's voice, "Excuse me sir, but All Might has arrived."

"Perfect. Send him in."

Rain raised a brow at the old man, wondering what he was up too.

"All Might here and ready for duty!" the booming of his voice was the first thing that greeted the two inside the office, graced with the appearance of the colossal hero. Rain was instantly amused by the character he played, unsure whether or not it was all an elaborate act or if he really had such a cliché personality.

"Morning Big Guy."

"Ah if it isn't . haven't seen you in a while."

" here," Callahan cut in, "apparently doesn't do will unless she's given an actual target. So I've gone out of my way to find something that may challenge both of you."

Rain handed All might the folder, having skimmed the information before he'd stepped in. Both listened to the head of the Agency, "This is a search and capture job. Try to avoid destruction of public property."

"The villain has super strength and hardened skin and you want us to worry about not breaking a few benches and concrete? Come on Callahan, that's not fair."

"He also spits out acid," All Might added as he closed the file and handed it back to Callahan," He's definitely a unique mutant."

"He's mentally unstable and very hazardous to everything around him."

"Anything else?" Rain asked ready to head out.

"I want both of you to be all over the news today. Make your debut as a team. Understand?"

Rain took in a deep breath and gave the boss a smile, both heroes replying simultaneously with a yes sir. Without much left to say both heroes exited the office and headed down to the lobby. 'Great. He gave us the villain I'd most likely screw up with.'

"What's wrong ?"

Hm? Rain looked up at All Might who'd noticed the scowl that had slipped up as she'd lost herself in thought. In a quick attempt to shake off the eerie atmosphere that had developed around her he gave a light hearted laugh and waved her hand back and forth, "No, no. Just thinking."

It took a second but she decided to be honest. Teamwork was different than having a rival, "I'm going to be at a disadvantage if he's got super strength. I haven't fought many villains who have pure strength quirks so I don't really know where my powers stand- if that makes any sense."

"I see." Rain couldn't decide if it was because he was so damn tall that she couldn't see his eyes, "Well it's a good thing I'm here. I'll tell you what. After we find this guy how about we do some practice together?"

Hm, a training buddy? It was true that his supposed quirk was super strength. It was actually an offer that would come as a great opportunity to test her own abilities with the best. How big would the gap be? Perhaps it would serve to help her become stronger as a hero.

"Sure. Just make sure I don't get punched into a wall or anything. I have lower tolerance for pain." She joked lightly, not wanting the atmosphere around them to be awkward.

The man gave a wide smile, "Ha-ha! We're already starting to sound like a dream team."

Rain laughed. What a funny guy.

* * *

On the other side of the city where the slums hid all the suspicious characters and those who were unfortunate, there was a small run down barber shop. Through the boarded up windows and rusting old chairs, there was a back room after that connected to the apartment upstairs.

Through the thin walls there were two voices that spoke, and one that listened intently.

"There was reason we let you out," in the center of a small rom, eroded away from leakage and mold were a woman, a man, and Titanic Hulk. The woman stood tallest, her face hidden with a black plate like mask, revealing not a single part of her features. Her straight black hair draped around the mask and fell down to her mid back. Her body suit made of a material similar to a leather jumpsuit. She was the one speaking. "I want you to help us."

She caressed Titanic's very angular cheek, the texture oddly rough like a jagged crystal. The only reason the mutant didn't snap back was because of the black material that apparently held him down.

"And why would I want to help a faceless bitch like you?"

"Don't call My la-" the woman's partner jumped to defend her. Easily irritated that someone would disrespect such a magnificent human.

the woman cut the man off with a simple raise of her hand, "It's alright. Titanic Hulk…" she paced toward the table where there was a suitcase and put in the code, "I know you love power…it's why you were locked away. If told you, I could make you strong enough to bring out the best heroes to fight you, would you change your mind?" she pulled out a sealed tube with a glowing green liquid inside.

"A fight with the strongest?" The mutant smirked widely, "What's in it for you?"

"I simply want to watch the city burn."

"So…Titanic Hulk was arrested after destruction of property and the murder of thirty civilians and injuring a hundred others a few years back…ah yea I think I recall that incident I was still in high school. If I remember correctly, I'm surprised this guy hasn't been executed yet," Rain commented while skimming old articles she found on the villain from her phone. She should have looked over that file more carefully.

"If I were a villain like him where would I go?" All Might questioned as he looked out over the city. It didn't look like there were skirmishes breaking out anywhere.

"He sounded like a simple guy with a desire to kill at random. If I were a villain like him I'd probably go into a crowded area and going on a killing spree."

"Then maybe we should start-"

A huge explosion erupted from the left direction where Times Square was located.

"How boring. It's always Times Square."


	4. Chapter4:And So The Companionship Begins

**Chapter 4: And So The Companionship Begins**

Screams came from all angles as debris came crashing down from the crumbling surroundings. They rushed left and right, desperate to find a safe shelter as the villain mercilessly made his way through the town square. His massive steel body somehow equivalent to the size of a building. Years locked away in the prison made him relish every second of destruction he inflicted in the city square, greeting the low ranking heroes with his massive fists.

"Nothing's getting through!" Speedo sped through and grabbed at the by standers who were too paralyzed with fear to move. Others like Queen Bee were launching head on attacks but to no avail. Her electric needles could not penetrate the skin of the enlarged mutant and no physical attack was strong enough to knock the tower off his feet.

What were they going to do? The heroes on the scene backed down and tried to evacuate the area until back up arrived. Civilians were shouting their names, others cried for help as Titanic Hulk deliberately targeted the masses of people trying to get away. With ease he dipped his fingers through the concrete and chucked the debris in all directions.

Black marks shot up through the sky attach themselves on building walls to form a net like structure with an elastic quality and flung back the chunk of concrete at the unexpecting villain. People gasped as the dark figure took a stand from beneath the net. Her entire body seemed covered in shadows as the tattoo like marks on her arms were animated. People shouted her name in relief. Others shouted warnings.

Before she could jump into action, she took a pause and glanced up at the villain. How was he able to get that big? The incident a few years back was nothing like this. The Titanic Hulk now seemed to stand as tall as a three story building. His hardened skin was silver and undamaged by the repelled attack. She needed to quickly think of something strong enough to cut through him. If not, she would need a plan to take him down, possibly blind him. Without saying so much of a word toward the audience from behind, the marks on her arms shifted toward her hands and seemed out to form a black scythe ready to reap the monster that had created countless victims in his senseless attack.

"A NEW HERO?" his voice boomed across the square, followed by an unsettling laugh that made the average man cower in fear, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR-"

It happened to fast for a normal person to see-hell Rain wouldn't have known what had happened had she not been anticipating All Might's surprise attack. As if on cue, All Might had come in so fast and landed a punch on the villain's face he went toppling down into the street. The smoke a debris once more causing people still stuck in the area to panic.

"No Need to Fear For All Might Is Here!" All Might landed beside Rain and threw the crowd a thumbs up. Rain suppressed a smile at the cheesy line he came up with. Speedo came up to them, "Talk about good timing!"

"Looked like you guys were having some trouble," Rain commented, "Get the rest of the people out of here. It looks like this asshole isn't done yet."

"Yes ma'am!" And he zapped off. Rain looked over at the tall man beside her, "You punch I'll take care of the collateral damage."

"Don't need to tell me twice!" and he jumped into the air and ready to end this quickly. He sent down a series of punches that were blocked by the Titanic Hulk with chunks of buildings. While All Might went in for multiple attacks, Rain caught the falling debris with her black marks that came out of her arms. With a smirk she shot forward on the ground, her boots with energy thrusters at the soles of her feet giving her the extra boost as she used her marks to sling shot her way through the villain's stomping and falling debris. She circled from below, trying to get hold of the villain's legs. If she could only touch him she could create a texture/quality in her marks to rival his strength.

She reached out as she spun around, spinning around his ankles black web like marks to limit his walking, her hand pressing against his ankle long enough to get a read on his hardened skin. She pulled out and allowed her black marks to tighten causing him to lose balance. Her second instinct kicked in and almost immediately sent out small jagged spikes with the same harden quality of his skin on the floor for him to fall on impact. There was a roar of pain that followed. The villain who's skin was penetrated went into a frenzy. He got up and spewed out acid. Burning everything that it touched.

All Might came in from the left and pounded into the wounds that Rain had created with a Detroit punch. One senseless punch after another. Until cracks began to form across his body. It took only three heavy blows at All Might's full strength to take him down.

The heroes stayed on the scene as the police and firefighters came to stabilize the area. Fires had broken out here and there, and others needed to be helped into ambulances. Titanic Hulk had shrunk back to his human size after ten minutes of unconsciousness. The press that arrived were in an excited frenzy for information and a chance to talk to the heroes who had played a part in the chaos of the morning.

Ah the media. Rain who was helping remove the debris and mess off the roads could see the news reporters and their camera men at the front of the lines where the police were. It took a few hours, others from other agencies came down to help clean up the mess. Once the commotion had settled down the reporters were allowed to come through to do some short interviews. A chance many heroes enjoyed. Publicity was a good thing. It gained fans and supporters.

Yet Rain had a sense of fear towards it.

What if she said something she shouldn't have? What if they found out who she really was? That would open doors to her past. Her real parents. She stood nervously beside All Might. Should she leave? Should she stay? A couple words wouldn't hurt, right?

* * *

"First of all thank you so much for saving the city from the villain!" the reporter started, three more behind her stood with recorders out and cameras out, "People were wondering when we'd see the All Might and Rain duo, it must've been hard to work together at such short notice."

"We're just happy that we were able to prevent any deaths of innocent civilians," Rain answered, "Our job is to protect New York and the people, and anyone who tries to do so will end up answering to the heroes."

Apparently her words had pumped the mighty hero beside her because he pitched in with his two cents, "That's the spirit! Justice will always find a way to overcome evil!"

"You two sound like there was a teleprompter you were reading off of," Edna commented as she snacked on a bowl of chips. Rain hid her face in the couch pillow and let out an exasperated sigh, "I should've left."

"No, I don't think its necessarily a bad thing. The corny lines you two said was kind of cute. Oh-shush not in a romantic sense," Edna explained when Rain shot her friend a glare, "I mean, it's refreshing to see someone like him. It's like he was pulled right out of a comic book. All these heroes these days throw around their quirks and act like celebrities. Heroes aren't heroes for fame. They're heroes because they choose to do the right thing."

"Aw Eddie. You're so sweet," she pinched the blonde's cheeks, "this is why I trust you with my deepest darkest secrets."

"Don't patronize me please."

Rain giggled and fell onto her back, her cat hopping onto her stomach seconds after,"Well, whatever. At least out of all people my first tv appearance was associated with All Might. He's like the best of the best."

Despites the events of the day coming to an end, Rain could not help but feel like something was wrong. Titanic Hulk never had the ability to enlarge his entire body to reach that size. The people who had helped him escape were somewhere in New York. Loose and causing havoc. Without a doubt they had something to do with the abnormal development in the villain's quirk.

No matter how much Rain thought it over she knew she would have to wait until he woke up from his coma state and was interviewed by the FBI to get some answers. She wondered if All Might thought about it at all. Probably not since he was not familiar with the criminal network that was in America or the big name villain's that were trying to cause a mess in the country.

Her phone vibrated and she reached to grab it from off the coffee table, "Speak of the devil," it was a text from All Might.

* * *

It was 9:30 in the morning and Rain was clad in a black push up sports bra and a pair of Calvin Klein gym tights. Her long messy curls were tied up in a high ponytail and her face was covered with a black mask that she had created using the black marks that decorated both of her arms. When her quirk was not activated they settled down on her skin in a design she had specifically chosen. They simply looked like she had lost her mind and gotten sleeve tattoos. It wasn't an appearance she had particularly liked about herself but it was something she had learned to accept as she grew older. There was so much you can do to change what you were or what your quirk was.

She pounded away at the punching bag, her stance of an experienced kick boxer. Back in High School students were given multiple options of what specific fighting style they would like to learn in case of hand to hand combat. While the idea of using karate, take won do, and other Asian fighting techniques were appealing, Rain had gone with kickboxing and added her own style to it to make the most efficient use of her quirk. There were quite a bit of people there that morning. Most heroes were encouraged to use the facilities provided by the agency to insure they stated in the best physical condition. It was while Rain was doing her own training that she yet again heard the dreadful voice of Queen Bee calling out to her.

"Well well well, look who decided to come to the gym today."

Rain stood up straight and sighed, "The gym is open for everyone Bee."

"Oh I know, I just didn't expect little Miss fabulous to want to join us. It must've been hard to come down from your pedestal."

"Seriously Bee. Grow up sweetie. We're not in a sorority. I don't want rivals here. I just want to help people," Rain answered back apathetically.

"Grow up? Take your own advice. You look like some villain's bitch." See the profiling never seemed to end with some people. It was just a reminder that Rain still had a long way to go before she was completely accepted by the people around her.

"Are you still butt hurt that Seth said he preferred me over you?"

POW. Rain went toppling back as the older woman socked her right in the cheek. It was enough to grab the attention of the people around them. _"That was uncalled for Bee." "Seriously, she's a hero like all of us."_

Two people helped Rain to her feet while another stood between them. A Red head who had been in the business far longer than either of them. "That's enough! You both know the rules! No fighting!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Rain wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. Eck. The metallic flavor was disgusting, "How about we spar? I know both of us could release some steam." Rain's eyes flashed from under the mask and for a second she almost caved to the intense desire to fight the woman. "No quirks. Just a test of physical strength."

"You are so on."

Crap. He was so late! He had promised to be at the gym at 9:00 AM sharp. Yet he had gotten distracted by a bunch of petty crimes on his way to the agency. He wondered if Rain was short tempered enough to hold it against him. He hoped not.

As the elevator slowly opened up to the gym he stepped in to a strangely empty floor. Did Americans really live up to the stereotypes he heard about them? No... he heard a crowd coming from another area. It sounded like a fight was happening.

He found a stair way that led to a huge auditorium where in the center were to women having a face off.

"What-" That was Rain. While his first impression would have been a friendly spar everyone was interested in watching, the whispers he had overheard quickly redirected his thoughts elsewhere. Without hesitation he asked the man in costume beside him, "What's going on?"

"Bee was being a bitch this morning," he explained with a shake of his head, "She's hated Rain since day one." The girl beside him added on once she noticed it was All Might and that he was most likely clueless to the history those two apparently shared, "Most people here don't care that Rain has a dark 'villainous' style but some people still do. Apparently Bee thinks she's too much like a villain that killed her parents when she was little."

"8th Sin."

His expression had taken on a more serious one as he watched Rain dodge all the kicks and punches being thrown at her. He couldn't say he was familiar with that name. then again he wasn't familiar with most old villains outside of Japan. "What was her quirk?"

The girl, excited that such a hero was even giving her attention was jumping at the chance to explain to him, "Her quirk was known as 'existence'. Her entire body was covered with pitch black layer. It's not like a natural black pigment but an actual pitch black abyss on her skin. people called her Satan's Angel too. She's actually pretty terrifying to look at if you see her picture."

"Yeah, but her power comes from the darkness. She's impossible to fight without the sun or light. She can rip you out of this dimension and kill you in the shadows. Rain's ability to use the black substance is strikingly similar to the way 8th Sin fought."

Rain landed a punch in Bee's gut, saliva beads flying out of the woman's mouth. Rain stood up with her fists close to her face reading herself for another attack. "Come on Bee. 'Float like a butterfly sting like a bee,' should be your motto not mine."

"Is she 8th Sin's daughter?" All Might asked as he watched Bee find an opening and mercilessly went into a relentless attack and knocked the air right out or Rain.

"Some people think so but she's denied any accusations."

"I would too. Man 8th Sin was one of the worst villains of our time."

"Plus, Rain's not impossible to beat. She sucks at hand to hand combat."

They were right. Rain laid their curled up in a ball. The fight barely lasted longer than six minutes. Queen Bee toward over her with a smug look on her face. Everyone knew if no one was there to see her she would have stomped on her until she bled out.

"Alright, fights over, everyone back to what you were doing!" Nicole shouted and shooed everyone away until it was just All Might. Rain remained on the ground with her limbs spread out. The redheaded trainer stared down at her and shook her head, "Don't let her get to you like that."

"I know," Rain sighed and sat up, only then noticing All Might was there. Her face heated up, had he saw the entire fight?!

"So if I'm late you go picking fights you can't win?" All Might helped her up.

Rain gave an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of her head, "Strip my quirk away and I'm your average can't do shit type of girl."

All Might laughed and patted the top of her head, "We've got time, let's start with the basics."

* * *

 **Can't believe I've dished out chapter 4 already! Hopefully I'll have chapter 5 done by next week! Things are going to start picking up in chapter 5 (As in romance) now that the beginning has been more or less established. Honestly what do you guys think? Sorry if All Might's out of character. He's really hard to portray correctly. Hopefully Rain isn't too annoying for y'all. I'm trying my best to keep things interesting! Give me a review if you have the time! I'd like to hear your opinions!**


	5. Chapter 5 The last of Routine

Chapter 5

" _It's not logical to think you can impress everyone. There is always going to be someone out there that won't like you whether you're genuinely a hero or not. The best thing you can do is be you. Don't be what they think you are or what you think you should be."_

His words always resonated in her from time to time. Mostly when she found herself with too much free time on her hands. There was a reason Rain always spent most of her nights out working, reaping any villain or criminal who thought he could get away with hurting the innocent people of New York. Her Scythe, created from the black marks on her arms, had become her trademark and gave her the infamous name of Rain the Reaper. She read online what forums said about her, her refusal to make an official appearance on the media filled her character with mystery.

Too afraid that her biggest secret would be discovered if anyone went digging into her past.

The stigma she would face. The discrimination.

It was best to stay away from it all.

That had been resolve since she'd said goodbye to Shouta.

They hadn't gotten along at first. In fact a part of her instinctively hated the rather unlikable man who was assigned to her as a temporary partner. Back then, Callahan had called her forth to help with a search and capture assignment with a hero from Japan known as Eraserhead. He was the type of monotone, shaggy character that believed that everything could be seen through a logical lens. At that time Rain was only nineteen years old. A fresh graduate, and a blossoming hero with a nearly unmatched quirk. Almost.

People were quick to notice the similarities of her and 8th Sin and Rain was not happy. With the spot light on her and her reluctance to make any public statement, her reputation was unfavorable. She was unfavorable. The devastating effects of 8th Sin's catastrophic plans had left a deep wound in the East Coast. One that still needed time to heal.

So Callahan concentrated on having her build experience through undercover jobs. Missions that required less spot light. When the foreign agency contacted theirs, he was thrilled. It could not have come at a better time. Since she had enough knowledge of the Japanese language to communicate and her quirk was the most ideal for the assignment at hand, she was not allowed to question her qualifications. He reminded her that the Japanese hero was nothing like the flashy ones they had in the states and she had nothing to worry about in terms of proving herself.

There had been a villain from Japan on the run. A B-list that had been forced to flee his home country. Spotting had apparently lead them to believe he was somewhere between New York and New Jersey.

So Eraserhead's agency had arranged with hers to work together to find the criminal.

* * *

Rain woke up to the wet nose of her cat pressed rubbing against her cheek. She groaned at once and tried to roll over only to get the same action on the other side of her face, "Pepper, staahp."

The cat's reaction? It hopped off the bed, her eyes wide in anxiousness, waiting for its owner to get up and feed her.

"Five more minutes," she whined and covered herself with the blanket. Her mind was still trying to grasp the fading pieces of her dream. She was always falling, never able to use her quirk. Then every so often she would be greeted with old faces. Mostly of her mom and dad. Sometimes it was Edna. And sometimes weirdly enough Shouta would resurface uninvitingly. Despite their brief time together, their night was a profound moment in her subconscious.

She could still remember exactly the way he had touched her.

A shiver ran through her. One night with a man that shook her world. While she did not particularly hold any deeply romantic feelings for him. Those rare moments she thought of him were filled with gratitude.

Her phone rang tearing her away from her thoughts.

"YO!"

"…mushimushi," she yawned tiredly, automatically switching to Japanese upon picking up All Might's call. Two months had passed since their little debut on the streets and ever since then they had really warmed up to the companionship. She enjoyed his company to have it branch out to things not hero related like, using Japanese with him to improve her fluency and vise versa. When he made mistakes in English she found herself correcting him here and there.

"You didn't come to the gym this morning!"

"….shit, I completely forgot. What time is it?"

It was eleven. She'd slept in 3 extra hours! "Ah sorry Might. I went home pretty late." He gave her his wholesome laugh that sounded like the kind you'd find in the cartoon shows the kids watched. The two had become work out buddies in the past few months, All Might initial idea had been to give her some fighting tips when it came to one on one.

"No Problem! I was just checking up on you."

The rest of the call was short. There wasn't so much to talk about when they saw each other so often as they did. Apart from knowing the basics and training together Rain did not try to pry too much into his personal life. She could tell from his over the top character that it was an image he tried to sell to the public as well as those he worked with.

And she understood he was a lot more like her than she could have imagined.

Guilty as charged, she had watched a couple of his interviews out of curiosity. The way he eluded questions made if painfully obvious that he was hiding something. Something he didn't want the public to know about him.

He wouldn't even give an explanation to his quirk, let alone his name he went by.

' _If only he weren't so huge…_ ' she thought to herself. The rest of her morning went by tidying up her messy apartment before giving up half through it. Her home was a comfortable town house. It was a two floor house with an open living room and kitchen and included a round area which she used as a studio for her art. It was a place that was becoming more and more cluttered with her things, a sight Rain found comfort in.

The weather was still terribly cold in New York City. That day Rain dressed herself up in a normal outfit that consisted of a black skater skirt and a warm marron colored shirt. It was different than her hero costume that was made out of special material to with stand energy blasts, gun fire, and so forth and a skirt that had a leather like texture. It was a nice change of pace for the young adult.

Today she would enjoy the day to herself unless she was called for. The special watch around her wrist was given to her by the agency that worked as a high tech pager. If there was any trouble in her area, the watch would flash red to warn her. until that happened, Rain would go about the city as the normal Tala.

She wandered through the streets. With her she carried a laptop bag over her shoulders that contained everything she needed to enjoy a stop at her favorite coffee shop. The door rang as she entered a recently renovated shop, one where she took part in helping create colorful wall art on two sides of the café. The process had taken nearly an entire month to do and with her weird on call schedule as a hero the owners had given her the keys to the place to come late night and work on the wall art. The paintings had been abstract pictures of iconic heroes of the past.

She smirked to herself as she saw people snapping shots of the portraits on the wall. There was a strange kind of satisfaction that came with seeing the fruit of her work being praised as she humbly stood by. It was no different than her work as a hero. She did not care for the credit or spot light. this moment in existence-this peace that everyone is so used too. It made her happy that she played a part in preserving it.

"Hey Seb," Rain raised her hand in a short wave to catch the attention of an attractive man of African descent from behind the counter. She had met Sebastian back when in her second year of college. He'd stopped in his tracts when he caught a glance of some of her super hero sketches. It was strange how time flew by so quick, he had graduated before her despite being older.

The man's face lit up instantly and he made his way from around the counter to greet her with a tight welcoming hug. Rain returned it welcomingly, "Tal! Hey, it's been a while girl. How've you been?"

"Doing surprisingly well for a full time employee and student," She answered, "How about you?"

"I'm not sure if working at my parent's place counts as great BUT hey at least I'm working right?"

"Better than no job. Have you been applying anywhere else?"

"Actually-I have an interview at New York Times publishing house in a week."

"What no way!" The news came with great excitement.

"One step closer to reviving journalism!"

"You've totally got this, Seb. Just make sure you write completely biased articles about how great Rain the Reaper is, kay?"

"Tell me about it girl, have you seen how much hate she's been getting lately? Have you heard the latest rumors?"

Rain raised a brow. Whole the hate was nothing new, she hadn't checked on the latest gossip about her hero persona. Anxiously she pressed the conversation on.

"I don't know the validity of the story but a drunk guy was attacked in an alley and he's making crazy claims that it was Rain who did it."

"That's bull shit. No, Rain would never-"  
"I know, but I kind of worry for her. our generation thinks she's bad ass but the older people who remember 6/66 hate her. I don't blame her for hiding her face."

It took a lot more effort to put up a face in front of Seb, "Yea…anyways, can I get my usual? I need to start my online class."

"Got it, hey," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "If you ever need anything Tal, me and my fam are here for you."

She smiled up at him. Sometimes she felt so compelled to tell him everything. She wouldn't want to lose him or the kindness of his parents, "Thanks Seb."

Rain took a seat by the window and pulled her laptop out. There she would spend most of her day catching up on the online classes she was currently taking and hopefully be able to finish any homework that was left before the deadlines. She only had one more semester after this one and she would finally graduate with a bachelor degree. It may have come two years later than the rest of the people her age but no words could describe the joy she felt at the prospect of having completed studying the language of her adoptive mother.

There were so many plans she wanted to do after college. Her three year contract would expire in one more year, after that she would have the freedom to go to a different agency. Maybe if she played her cards right she could apply to an exchange program in Japan.

The home her mother was raised in. oh how she wanted to see it.

As she worked, she caught herself listening on a group of three who were rather loud; talking heatedly over the fight that took place two days prior. The Reaper and All Might team up had taken New York up in a storm. People were constantly talking about the odd duo.

The foreign Hero that was more true to the cartoon superheroes than the American born ones and Rain the Reaper, rumored to be that daughter of villains.

"Did you hear what he said about her last night on the news?" she heard one of the girls ask her friends. Rain instantly found herself leaning closer rather than simply cranking her phone out for whatever interview they were talking about.

"I wonder if they're going out."

"Ew. No. They would look so bad together! Rain's like the embodiment of everything a parent wouldn't want their kids to be and All Might is like the glorious cliché role-model superhero that everyone fanboys over."

"So? Opposites attract. And so what if she's all dark and mysterious. She's still fighting to protect us little people. Besides, she'd definitely be the attractive one, All Might's cool and all but his hair..."

"Forget that, have you seen All Might up close? He's like giant giant."

Her friend let out a naught snicker, "Don't they say the bigger the better?"

Rain choked on air. Those two girls had a valid point. Hell even she wondered how big he was on days her mind went straight to the gutter. That was Rain's cue to zone back out of a conversation she had no part of-kind of. Her Japanese history class started shortly after but the damage was done. Rain couldn't think about anything other than what she had overheard. It was almost inevitable that people would pair them up as a couple-like the time Agua Gal teamed up with Rapanzo from Italy. But the idea of All Might liking her romantically almost terrified and appealed to her at the same time.

Hell, why did she even care so much?

* * *

Somewhere near the ports of the New York Harbor There was the woman in black look out into the mist covered body of ocean. Again she held a suitcase with the same tubes of glowing liquid that caused mutations. Her loyal assistant stood two steps behind her, his devotion to her branched out from an unrequited love for the mistress.

With the cover of the night to hide them from unwanted attention of pedestrians they calmly waited for the second party to arrive at the scene, "Do you think he'll come."

"I don't see why he wouldn't," the woman's velvet voice seemed almost hypnotic.

* * *

Toshinori stood watchful on one of the many roof tops of the city. It had been pretty peaceful since the weekend. His last take down with Rain was a villain who tried destroy all of Wall Street. It was quite a feat for both of them.

And he couldn't help but think of Rain as one of the most genuine heroes amongst the ones in her agency. And while her personality gave off the sense she was always at arm's length with those around her he saw her as simply absent minded. Her comments were light and teasing. There was nothing menacing about her apart from her quirk in a heated battle.

All she wanted was for people not to be afraid of her.

Two months had already flashed by sine his arrival in the Big Apple leaving him with only six more. His transfer was already doing leaps for his image. People all over the country were already talking about him. His rise to power, his rise to fame. He'd even gone over to Boston to give some heroes a hand in taking down a dangerous villain.

It was great. Surely his sensei would be proud of him if she was still around, right? Though no one could ever see it, his heart sunk every time he remembered the woman who had given him his greatest gift and nurtured his will to be the greatest hero of all time.

"Fancy meeting you up here."

He smiled widely as Rain landed behind him with her taunting smile.

"I guess New York isn't as big as they say it is."

While he tried to be as platonic as possible when interacting with heroes, he could not help but feel a sense of desire to show her a softer side. often enough when he thought of her, he wondered how she looked with the mask on her face. Was she as attractive as people speculated? Her long black hair was often messily curled and fell around her face and down to her chest. Her lips were a soft pink, glossed over with a red tint on occasion.

He even wondered about her origin story, none which he had heard seemed to fit the image he had of his partner.

"Looks like it's going to be a slow night," she commented.

"Lets hope so."

"Hey Might, I have a question for you," what came next threw him off guard, "How do you manage to blend in a crowd? I mean if I saw you in a hat and shades I could still tell it's you from a thousand trillion miles away."

"Eh?" his Japanese came out almost instinctively, "Well, um, HAHA that's because you're so clever. Trust me, without these spiked up hairs no one can tell it's me!"

"…Uhm…I'm not an idiot."

He internally panicked at her almost apathetic answer. What the hell? "Truth is, I don't go out much for personal stuff. I must be an icon for the people at all times."

A part of him wished he could see her eyes clearly through her mask. It forced him to read her body language instead, her settled lips enough to tell him that she'd fallen into a state of wonder. Was she going over his answer? Was it not convincing enough for her?

"How heavy is that image of yours?"

" _Sumimasen_ , pardon me?"

"Being the pillar of justice must be tiring, and now you say you're 'always' All Might. I can't say I approve of such a destructive life style. Don't you get tired?"

"…." An awkward dumbfounded expression had taken over Toshinori's face. Her reading into him had caught him so off guard that he couldn't find any words to reply to her. Like his brain was lagging for a second. He felt himself begin to sweat a little and automatically he resorted to his signature wholehearted laugh, "Not at all! I am All Might after all."

She gave him a small smile and shook her head a little, "Even if you're a walking building you are human at the end of the day. There's a reason people separate their real identity from their hero one. I'm not sure what your reason is if you've embodied 'All Might.'"

"Sounds like you're trying to figure me out."

She smiled and got ready to leave, "Well, can't I say you're doing the same thing with me?"

She hopped off without a second thought and left him with his heartbeat racing.

Without even realizing it, he'd let that woman take away his breath.


	6. Chapter 6 Trust Issues

Author's note: Hi everyone! Sorry it took a while to update. Work and real life obligations got in the way of quality leisure time! I just wanted to give everyone a heads up that I will be updating the already posted chapters because I realized how bad they were (in terms of details and grammar). I guess that's what I get for speed writing through them and posting them without proof reading. Lol I get too excited while writing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I apologize for putting everyone through cringe worthier grammar mistakes haha. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Trust Issues**

Toshinori stared at himself as he fixed his tie before the big show. The setting of his evening was in the back changing room of the popular talk-show "John Mayor's Late Night Show". It was one of the many popular night shows on tv. You had to be someone to make it on there for an interview. Admittingly, he was a bit nervous being on his first American t.v show, though he always oozed with confidence sometimes it was all an elaborate ruse. Was he going to choke on his words and forget how to speak English? This moment was crucial for his image to the American people. He had to show that he was a hero for all nationalities, for all people across the world.

He had to become that icon.

A part of him wished Rain would have accepted the invitation to the show. Her easy going remarks and her cute smile would have helped his nerves. Just hearing her call out his nickname she had given him would have changed his mood entirely. Despite his best efforts she refused to come with him.

It turned the gears of his mind; perhaps because he was striving to bask in the media spot light that he could not comprehend her deliberate attempt to avoid it. Why was she so scared of the cameras? She was a powerful heroine who could make all the difference in the world if she addressed the discrimination of the heroes who had dark powers. There was a difference between not wanting to because it was a bother, and being afraid. Toshinori saw it clear in her eyes. She was scared. Which meant she was hiding something. Whether it was good or bad that look he saw only made his urge to want to protect her more apparent.

He took in a deep breath and exhaled. He looked himself over one more time. His huge figure was clad in a golden yellow suit. Contrary to his favorite striped one Rain had laughed at when he showed her pictures of his interviews back home.

She recommended to go with a solid suit the first time.

If it was about impressing Americans, he did as his friend said.

"You'll be up in two minutes! Are you ready?" One of the stage crew members popped his head in and beckoned him to follow. Toshinori could not help but wonder if Rain was watching from where ever she is.

* * *

The furniture in Rain's living room had been rearranged for the night. The coffee table, and armchairs were pushed into the extra space that was her open room studio and laid out plastic and newspaper all over the floor. In the center of the room she had placed her large aisle facing it away from the tv, there was the foldable stand beside it, stained with too many paint marks to even remember its original color.

Rain sat on the stool, one leg up, the other on the ground as she worked through the flesh shades. Each stroke of her brush on the canvas was precise, her concentration was intense. The medium she worked best with was acrylic and it wasn't just any brand. Fortunately, she had always been well off. Her parents had been successful heroes and quite popular amongst the people of America. They had ranked fourth as a power couple and then number one after their great sacrifice. Even with them gone she had been left with enough money to live a comfortable life, add her own paycheck with welcomingly high numbers and she was able to afford a nice two floor town house in the center of New York.

The ringing of her phone startled her out of her intense state. Her hands went to wipe a wet towel before pressing the accept button the screen. She found herself on a video skIpe call with Edna.

"Hey , you busy?"

Rain lowered the volume of the t.v playing the background, "Nah waiting for All Might to make his appearance on the Late Show."

"Really looks like you were painting."

"Yea let me show you," She flipped the camera and showed her friend the rearrangements she had done to her home. Idle chat was exchanged between the girls.

"So how are things going with your charity organization?" Rain asked while setting the phone on the stand and picking up her paint brush.

"Oh it's doing great. We've raised close to 10,000 in our last event and we've gotten some new recruits!" In the background the television was turned on to the Late Show. Mayors' voice was heard cracking his political jokes.

"Nice, didn't you say you were going to have another fundraising event in a couple weeks?"

"Yes. It's actually next weekend. We've rented out the port. We'll be setting up a big carnival. All the money will be used to send aid for displaced refugees in Africa and the Middle East."

" I'll mark it on the calendar-" the music from the tv caught Rain's attention. Mayors began his introduction for his interview segment of the show.

"Oh, It's about to start!" Rain interrupted herself as her eyes snapped up at the screen behind the canvas. "I'll call you back Eddie."

"Wai-" but Rain ended the call and got up to stand in front of the television. There was a nervousness inside of the young woman as she watched the program. While she had declined to make an appearance with All Might, he'd taken it, eager to win the hearts of the people. He took the hand that reached out to him. His voice would be heard. It almost made her jealous that she did not have the confidence to do as he did.

' _But I don't want to wear my mask at all times at school! It's not fair! So what, my real mom was a criminal. I'm not her! I'm your daughter!'_ The fourteen year old cried angrily as she discussed with her parents what the plans were for high school. Back then, the fear of who she was, was instilled from the moment her parents had told her who her mother really was.

Her mother threw her arms around the crying girl, _'I know Tala. I know and you are my daughter. My precious daughter. But there's still so much hate in this world. And I am so sorry that they aren't ready to accept you yet.'_

' _We know you'll be an amazing hero with a heart of gold. We raised you from when you were only four. You're a kind and gentle girl," he put his hands on her shoulder, "They're going to make you prove to them that you're on their side. You'll know when the time is right to tell them, and we will be there when it happens too back you up."_

The audience went wild as the hero made his entrance. He came in waving at them, his overwhelming height towering over the talk host who shook his hand and gestured him towards the desk and table, "Everybody welcome All Might! The Pillar of Justice! It's a pleasure to have you on our show!"

"It's an honor to be here!" his voice boomed rather impressively.

"An honor? God, my accomplishments are nothing compared to yours. The honor should be mine," Both men laughed before Mayors took the lead and began to direct the conversation toward the questions people wanted to answered.

"So we did a little research," he started, "And by research, I mean we did an entire background check that made us feel like fifteen year old stalkers trying to find everything about her idol." He paused for the laughing audience then continued, "Only to realize there's not much about you that the world knows about."

There was his wholesome laugh that made Rain shake her head, a faint smile on her lips. He sure did laugh a lot.

"Well John, it all depends on what you deem little or big."

"Man we couldn't even find what your favorite breakfast food was!"

"Ah well it's between tamago kake gohan and pancakes."

"What's tamaka-kaka gohan?"

"It translate to egg on rice. It's a very traditional Japanese dish."

"So is it like a raw egg or scrambled?"

Their back and forth talk over food, his appearance, and his roots went on for a good five minutes be. What Rain was waiting for was after the commercials ended. The interview came back up with John bringing up the much heated topic of today, "It's a shame that Rain couldn't make it with you, but you've been working with her on a personal level as of late, can you tell us a little on how it's like to work with Rain the Reaper? What's she really like?"

And just like that she tensed right back up. Her fingers dug into her arms and her heart beat quickened at the question. She watched with great intent. How was he going to answer? Was he going to tear her down like some of the other heroes who hated her? Was he going to try and polish her black reputation?

"She's GREAT!" he flashed a toothy grin at John and even a thumbs up toward the camera as if directing it right at her, "A genuine hero! I've never met anyone as honest as she is! Despite what the general image of her is, she's a very smart and kind person."

"Really?!" John raised his brow in dismay, "Because my idea of her was horns and a pitch fork. You mean to say that's all a lie? No bad temper? No 'I work alone' business?"

All Might laughed those questions off, "No. She's got the strongest will to protect people."

"You my friend, sound like cupid hit you with a love arrow."

That question seemed to have stumped All Might, or at least threw him into a state of unexpected shock, "We are not dating!" He answered back. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. There was a split second where he had last that boastful posture at the question that had come the left field.

"You don't sound very convincing. Did she turn down a date? It's alright to admit it, even The Pillar of Justice can't get ALL the ladies."

All Might gave a more awkward laugh this time, "I think the only time I've ever been turned down was back in High School when people thought I was just a big walking building. The girls would run." That was a turning point in the conversation. Apparently the audience at the words as much as John did and they tried to pry out more information in the remaining minutes of the interview.

* * *

While all of New York was distracted with the likes of the up and coming hero All Might, two figures in black made their way into the back entrance of a strip club. Smoke greeted their feet as they slipped through the crowd. The flashing lights and the loud commotion made it hard for anyone to notice the suspicious characters that had entered. Gazes shifted through the animated rooms, glancing between the dancing women, looking at the tables until they spotted the man they were looking for. A nervous curly haired man in his early twenties sat at a rounded table in the back, waiting for them.

When they got closer, the man quickly took notice and did everything in his power t keep his composure. One man sat while the other stood watch.

"Is-she okay?" the nervous man started, his words rushed. He had been sent pictures of his girlfriend gagged and in the back of a van.

"For now." The man's voice was deep. His shades kept his identity hidden from the curly haired man before him.

"What do you want from me? I don't have any money. All I do is wait tables. Please, give me back Sophia!"

"Money is not what we're after."

The nervous man made a face, if not money then what?

"we need your quirk."

"My quirk? My quirk is useless."

The man in black waged his hand back in forth in disagreement, "It's actually the one we need most and if you comply we'll let your Sophia go. How does that sound?"

Sweat ran down the man's brow. His heavy breathing had become apparent as he contemplated his options. His only option to keep his girlfriend safe.

"I'll help you."

The man smirked, "perfect."

With that he made the signal and the nervous man was knocked out swiftly.

* * *

Mayors' words were a wakeup call for All Might. Him, in love? That was ridiculous. Not with his partner-not with someone who was so temporary in his life. Not to mention he didn't know the first thing about her! He ruffled his messy locks of hair as he sat on the side of his bed. The apartment he had leased for his stay in New York was rather modest. Not much was there apart from what had come with the furnished place.

Yet he wondered about things that were clear flags of repressed feelings of interest for the woman. How did she look without that mask? What did people call her when she wasn't being a hero? Did she act the same way with her friends? Did she like going out? Was she in love with someone? The questions went on and on and they popped up in his mind at random and quite often throughout his day.

It was only natural seeing they were partners, right?

"Come on you idiot. Pull yourself together! You're ALL MIGHT!" He raised a fist in a prideful manner, trying to invigorate himself, "You've got the world to protect! Don't take your eye off the ball!" that was right. Right now he had one goal. Besides commitment to someone would only lead to trouble. It would be selfish of him to put half the effort in a relationship.

But the moment he checked his phone and saw a text message from Rain he felt a rush and tingle in his chest.

' _I love how you tried to save yourself by adding pancakes to your answer after that breakfast question. Though if you said bacon I think you would have won the hearts of every American watching. (_ _ノ_ _*_ _*)'_

He scoffed. Her use of Japanese emoticons had been a pleasant surprise to him…that was her take away from the interview? The time that message arrived was half past 2 am. Had she recorded it and watched it when she had gotten home? _'OHAYO. HOHO I had meant to say bacon but pancakes slipped out first!'_

The rest of his morning was spent getting ready for the day while random questions regarding Rain continued to plague his mind. As he stepped out of the shower and slipped a towel around his waist he paused to wipe the fogged mirror. He wondered, would Rain find this side of him more attractive?

He slipped into his oversized spandex and with one great desire to protect the people his muscles expanded and his height stretched in his instant transformation into All Might.

He wondered what the day would hold.

 **It held a short notice meeting.** It was while he was exchanging small chat with the lesser successful heroes that their conversation was interrupted by the intercom. All higher ranking heroes and group leaders had to report to the hero auditorium where they were expected to be briefed on the current situation in New York.

The room was packed with about three dozen people; Speedo, and Queen Bee included. There was hushed chatter amongst the heroes. Each shared their assumptions regarding the unexpected meeting. Most guessed there was a new dangerous villain on the loose. While tempted to go through the classified files sealed in front of each seat, no one did so without permission. Toshinori glanced around but could not spot the familiar face of his partner. Did she spend the entire night out and slept in through her morning? It happened so often in the past that Toshinori wouldn't rule out such a possible explanation to her absence. There was also the more likely possibility of her choosing to skip out on purpose. She tended to do that as well.

But why? Why was she so persistent at dodging people? What was she trying to hide from everyone? _'People think she's related to 8_ _th_ _Sin.'_

Two people entered the room, a man and woman. The woman had bright fiery red hair braided back out of the way. Her pale skin was marked with black marks across her defined cheeks. Her body wasn't delicate and toned but rather built and broad like a man. Her body clad in a blazer, white blouse and tight, tight dress pants.

Her male counterpart was shorter than her, standing at about five and ten inches. He was thinner than the woman and sported a lab coat over a tightly tucked shirt and tie. His features while not feminine, seemed softer than the fierce features of the red head. His hair was a dirty blonde and messily pushed out of the way of his almost crooked glasses.

The woman stood before them like a general, her arms straight by her sides, her dangerous amber eyes leered with fierce emotion, intimidating anyone who made eye contact with them. "Alright, I see everyone got the memo." She glanced around and then corrected herself with the shake of her head, "Most of you anyways. Remind me to beat that girl when I see her next time." She muttered angrily at Rain's absence.

"It does not matter; the message will get to everyone in due time. Let us get started," the man pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and addressed the heroes, "As I see we have some new face. Lets make for a quick introduction. I am Hitori Yamamoto. Head of the science department. "

"Quinn. Red Botch. Information Coordinator. I am to educate you on the current situations that may risk the peace of the entire country." Toshinori remembered seeing the red head as a trainer to the other heroes in the gym on the weekends he worked out. The two wasted no time and began the moment the scientist connected his laptop to the smart screen that took u the entire wall behind them.

"Recall about the incident that happened two months ago with Titanic Hulk. He was broken out of confinement and later experienced an unexpected growth spirt. Blood samples of Titanic Hulk have indicated a plasma like substance that created a quirk mutation."

"However after the recent arrest of multiple villains and criminals, that was not an isolated case. Many more well-known villains are appearing with mutated quirks that are naturally gained. Each one of their blood samples are coming back with the same substance in their blood."

"But what does that mean?" Speedo asked with the raise of his hand.

Red Botch's eye brow twitched, "It's best to assume that someone is trying to recruit others and tempting them with power."

"However," Hitori cut in as he clicked away on his laptop, "It doesn't seem that this plasma gives these people a consistent quirk, rather the effect of it on the host is spontaneous. Titanic Hulk grew into a mini Godzilla but, Kim Lee stayed fairly the same height but bulked in physic and could suddenly lift up buildings. Others have experience enhanced quirks, disfiguration upon rejecting the plasma, a brand new quirk in addition to the one they were born with and so forth."

"After interrogating them, we were able to gain one clear fact," the woman paused and leaned forward with her hands on the desk, "8th Sin is still alive."

Gasps broke out across the small auditorium. Glances were exchanged.

"And if she really is back, then we must prepare for the worst case scenario."

* * *

Toshinori waited for Rain on top of World Trade Center building that evening. With both of them wanting to hide their identities, it was nearly impossible to pick a place to speak privately. He sighed and gazed out at the setting sun. the clouds that blocked the final rays of light were golden around the edges, the sky beginning to darken too black. The orange lights mixed with the fog made the city beneath him seem like it was another world.

He really did like New York.

Suddenly, Rain shot up from below, her body cut through the air like bullet before descending back down with a flip and landed on the roof not too far from him. She hoped with her arms in the air and turned to face him, "Not my preferred meet up spots. Had to turn these babies into bungee material and shoot myself up like a cannon." She made her way over to him and looked out at the sky in its final glorious moments, "How breath taking."

Toshinori looked away and coughed away the rush he felt go up to his face, "There's something I have to discuss with you."

"Nani?"

He felt his heart nearly rip through his chest as she flipped to Japanese in the cutest expression. What was going on? What was happening to him?! Ever since he had been put on the spot on the interview last night, his mind had been consumed her. He threw his hand behind his head and laughed awkwardly. And though he couldn't see her proper expression with that mask of hers he could tell his abnormal actions were making her confused.

"Nothing! Nothing! Think nothing of it!" he breathed in and changed the subject, "Did you see the memo?"

"Ah yea," her tone changed. Almost naturally he began to read her body language, searching for the slightest move of discomfort, for a sign that would give him a hint of what she was thinking, " I read the file earlier today. I stopped by Callahan's office."

"You and Callahan are close then?"

Rain shrugged, "He respects my choice of wanting little to do with heroes and the public."

It sounded like he had asked a question she did not want to answer. While normally he'd puff his chest up and apologize for making her uncomfortable, he felt like his act of iconic hero was weakening around her. He wanted to talk to her in more depth than just clever remarks and catching each other off guard.

"Are you related to 8th Sin?"

Rain did not budge, "Is that what you believe?"

"There is nothing to be ashamed of if you are."

Still she kept her gaze away from him, "No. I am not."

She was lying. He knew her long enough to tell when he looked at her. So that was her secret. There was a strange sensation in his chest, like a stone being dropped. It was not because he had verified the floating rumors about her connections to a murderous villain but rather because she thought it was better to hide it from him.

A heavy sigh escaped him and he put his hands on his waist not sure how to go about it. Then a crazy idea came to him. If he wanted to get closer to her they would both have to be on equal grounds. He wanted her to trust him, but to do that he had to show her that he trusted her.

"Rain. there something I want to tell you," He switched to Japanese. The words came out more naturally now. His face was shadowed over in seriousness at the resolve he had made. He needed to show her he trusted her.

"I am All Might, your partner. I am a man that stands as a pillar of Justice for all people including yourself. And for that reason...I will show you my true identity as a sign of my trust to you."

He watched as her half hidden expression lit in utter surprise, triggering a satisfied smirk on his bold features. He took a step back and held his breath. This is it. He was putting all his hopes on a woman he believed to be the most genuine heroine he'd met.

The flex he held throughout the day relaxed and slowly his muscular form began to melt away, smoke accompanied the transformation back into his true form.

"This is my true form."


End file.
